They Call it a “Fling”
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: He needed someone to confide in, she needed a story they found each other at the local bar near closing time. He told her the story and she lapped it up. He needed a confident, she needed to be confided in. SK


**They Call it a "Fling"**

by: Tia-chan

Read it and love it, my friends. I'm obsessed with Sess/Kag, so shoot me… And by the way; Sessho-maru has an accent. Yes, I love accents…and pardon my forwardsness, but…they're hot.

_He needed someone to confide in, she needed a story; they found each other at the local bar near closing time. He told her the story and she lapped it up. He needed a confident, she needed to be confided in. SK_

_-_

The lights were dim in the bar, few die-hards leaning back in their stools; other's drooling over the counter's in beer-induced sleep. He sat, dignified, swishing around his scotch like a miracle went sour. She shifted over a chair; stealthily. "What d' ye want?" he asked smoothly. She smiled.

"You look like you have a problem." she stated. He looked at her; she looked innocent, she looked trustworthy. He watched warily.

"Aye…I 'ave a…story; of sorts." she nodded, looking sympathetic. He turned back to his drink. "Her name was Kagura," he started, and he saw her jump slightly from the corner of his eye. She didn't expect him to turn back; what could he say? He had a story that needed to be told, and she was willing to listen. To lend an ear; as most wouldn't. She settled in with her drink.

-

He'd always convinced himself that if he worked hard; did no wrong; said his prayers; sticked around he'd get lucky. When he got Kagura of course he decided that was perfectly correct and settled down; of course 'what's around the corner' had always fascinated her, but he had never payed her much mind.

He supposed that's where he went wrong. The dark side of the bargain intruigued her; the other face; what would've happen had she chosen differently.

'I'm going to the store,' she said, smiling in that seductive way that had once held him captive. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, gaze intent on the screen of his computer. After the next paragraph read he looked up; and she was gone. She was quiet in that way; able to leave without him knowing; sneak up on him and whisper to him. And he'd never know.

He got up; felt a chill, and instinctively went to the window in their room.

There was their wedding ring; it sat innocently on the windowsill, diamonds reflecting off the moon. He cocked his head to the side, looking at it; not feeling the sorrow as he should've. Obviously she'd hesitated. It was so like Kagura to read a novel and get idea's from it; throwing her wedding ring out the window must've been one of them. But she just couldn't.

He went to their closet next, opening it; half of it gone. So she really was gone.

The full force of it was shoved in his face suddenly, and he felt the pang of regret. Where had he gone wrong? What had he done to turn her away?

A sheet of paper on the bed; he went to it and snatched it up:

"I'm gone, darlin'." it purred, in her voice although she was not there. "Naraku's given me a good offer. You're lucky; I just couldn't throw the ring away. Pawn it off, get some cash before you sell that darlin' little book of yer's… Good luck, Peaches."

-

She drew a finger over the her glass, making a hollow sound, nodding. "Mrs. Naraku Deshieve, then." she said, he nodded.

"We were only engaged." he stated, standing. He bid her to follow him from the bar; she obliged. They walked the cold streets of New York together.

-

He didn't really believe it at first; it was just one of her sick jokes. He went to work; acted as if nothing was wrong. But one day he realized she was gone, and he rampaged through Tokyo looking for her. Once he found her he tried to shake some sense into her, but she was enamoured with Naraku. She had flashed her multi-gem-covered ring at him and smiled seductively.

'Peaches, I'm in love!' she exclaimed, and he only gaped, not wanting to hear a word of it; though hearing it all the same. she frowned. 'Aren't you happy for me?'

'Kagura. Stop being stupid and come back.' he growled, and she sighed dramatically.

'Can't. Made a promise to stay with Naraku. And the deal is a juicy one.' she clapped like a child; a spoiled rotten one, and he grimaced. 'We can see other people; and it's confidential. The marriage will all be for publicity, and it's good sex!' she squealed and latched onto his arm.

He shook her off and discustedly wiped his arm of his pants. She looked let-down.

'You aren't _mad_, are you Peaches?'

He'd turned and walked off; hadn't seen her since.

-

They were in his house, in his room, undressing quickly, trying to rip each other's clothes off like it burned their skin. Between kisses he mumbled his story. "I travelled after tha'," he amended, pushing her down on the bed and pinning her arms above her head as he kissed her neck. She moaned.

"Ohhhh, really?" he smirked and took a nipple into his mouth, biting down softly on it as to make her gasp in pleasure. She squirmed and ground herself against him; and he growled against her breast.

"Yeh…" he kissed down her stomach.

-

He travelled many places, but stayed in England longer than other's. He developed an accent. He read newspapers, where Kagura still reached even a year after.

He had decided to settle down in New York, after waging a battle against his brother to stay in Tokyo with him. He had declined, saying it was too close to Kagura, and Inu-Yasha had seethed; but he knew Sessho-maru wouldn't stay. Kagura weighed upon his mind.

It was three years before he set eyes on Kagura again; and she was gorgeous. She was working on a movie, apparantly, and she had taken it upon herself to get in touch with him. After all; as the mayor's wife she _had_ to know where everyone was.

She had knocked on his door with a silk-clad fist had he had received, blinking back morning tiredness, decked in sweatpants and a gray tee, eyes drooping and hair dishevelled; his morning cup of joe tightly in grasp.

Her red eyes had twinkled behind designer sunglasses, a pearl necklace around her neck, a suit of only the finest material on her body. And he had wanted her; more then than ever before. She had walked past him; high heels clicking on the marble floor, passing him his newspaper as she went by. He, dazed and confused, followed her, closing the door behind him.

-

"We had sex afte'." he gasped out, thrusting inside her once more.

"Did you?" she ground out, legs around his waist; hands in his hair. He nodded and nibbled around her collar bone, hurriedly moving.

"Oh yeh," he murmured, and she arched her back, gasping out loudly his name. He came soon after, rolling down beside her.

-

She had left after, still perfect, walked down the block as if nothing had happened, and then he'd lost sight of her. He thought it was the last he'd see of her; hoped it for his sake.

It was, except for the movies she was in, in which he nibbled the stem of his glasses, watching intently and writing his review of her. She was wonderful--graceful in every way and captivating as she spoke, her liquid-red eyes still penetrating him.

-

They were in the kitchen now, discusing it over coffee and wrapped in bath robes.

"O' course it wa' the last I'd saw o' 'er, until this very da'. She dropped by and asked o' me ta help her out; for, ye see, she was in a bit o' a fix…" she nodded, signalling she needn't know further, and he nodded.

She checked her watch. "I have to go." she announced, dropping the bath robe and dressing. He watched her, brought her to the door and leaned against the wall.

"It wa' a one-time thing." he said, and she smiled.

"I know."

"Friday night, eight?"

"But of course." she replied, and skipped down his front steps, disappearing the opposite way Kagura had went. It could work out. After all, he mused, when you're led down the opposite path why not take a chance?

**End**


End file.
